


Almost Fabulous

by Vexed_Wench



Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Community: allbingo, Community: holiday_prompts, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Gen, Parent Anthony DiNozzo, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Tony tries to fix Tali's hair and realizes it isn't as easy he thought.





	Almost Fabulous

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the square for bows and both [](https://holiday-prompts.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**holiday_prompts**](https://holiday-prompts.dreamwidth.org/) and [](https://allbingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://allbingo.dreamwidth.org/)**allbingo** bingo card.

Tony stepped back to admire his handiwork. “What do you think?” he asked as he adjusted the mirror so Tally could see as well. He could tell by the look on her six-year-old face she was unimpressed. 

Her best friend Marie’s mother had bought them matching outfits down to the hair bows to wear at their holiday party. They would be adorable their sparking cream dresses that would shimmer in the light. The matching light green tights with tiny holly berries looked very festive. If only he could figure out how to get the slippery bows to stay in place.


End file.
